tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lenore Shaw
Lenore Shaw była potężną czarownicą, która mieszkała w Dzielnicy Francuskiej, w Nowym Orleanie. Była sojusznikiem Marcela oraz rodziny Mikaelson, zanim została porwana, a następnie opętana przez Esther. Od tamtej pory nie miała kontroli nad własnym ciałem, które zostało przemienione w wampirze. Tym samym utraciła zdolność wykonywania magii. Ostatni raz pojawiła się w odcinku Exquisite Corpse. The Originals: Sezon 2 W Every Mother's Son, Lenore, która współpracuje z Marcelem i wykonała dla Gii pierścień słoneczny, zostaje wspomniana przez Gerarda podczas jego rozmowy z Elijah. Pierwotny domaga się spotkania z czarownicą i dostaje to, czego chce. Kobieta jest w swoim sklepie. Widząc gościa, tłumaczy się dużą ilością pracy i każe mu odejść. Wyjaśnia, że przygotowuje zioła dla sąsiadki. Gdy Elijah prosi ją o przysługę, odsyła go do czarownic z cmentarza Lafayette. Mężczyzna mówi jej, że wie, iż zalega z podatkami. Proponuje, iż za pomoc, zauroczy osoby, które mogą jej zaszkodzić. Lenore interesuje się tą ofertą. Po wyjściu Elijah i Gii, w sklepie zjawia się Finn (w ciele Vincenta). Kobieta nie zwraca na niego uwagi i pyta, czym może służyć, a on uśmiecha się i zapewnia, że będzie mu potrzebna. Czarownica zostaje zabrana do jednej z cmentarnych krypt i bita przez niego samego w celu wydobycia informacji dotyczących tego, czego chciał od niej Elijah. Zadanie torturowania kobiety ma przejąć Oliver. Finn odgarnia włosy z twarzy Lenore, a ona odsuwa głowę od jego ręki z obrzydzeniem. Mężczyzna zostawia pojmaną z wilkołakiem. Kiedy na miejsce przybywa Hayley, uwalnia czarownicę i pozoruje porwanie jej poprzez bicie Olivera. Lenore martwi się o zdrowie mężczyzny. Kobiety udają się do sklepu Lenore. Czarownica tłumaczy, że wskazane zaklęcie może zająć trochę czasu, ale postara się wykonać je dokładnie. Składa dziewczynie kondolencje w sprawie jej zmarłego dziecka. Zapala szałwię i roztacza dym po pokoju. Bierze talizman od Hayley, a następnie wyjaśnia jej, że kiedy Esther przeskoczy do innego ciała, będzie miała na dłoni znak. Wyjmuje z torby pytona i zakłada go sobie na szyję. Czarownica rozcina węża, wyjmuje jego wnętrzności, po czym wyciska je i wrzuca do kotła. Odprawia zaklęcie. Gdy kończy, traci siły i opiera się o pojemnik z przygotowaną miksturą. Na jej ręce pojawia się znak - została opętana przez Esther. W odcinkach Live and Let Die, Red Door, The Wheel Inside the Wheel, Chasing the Devil’s Tail pojawia się tylko jej ciało będące w posiadaniu Esther. W odcinku The Map of Moments, Lenore zostaje przemieniona w wampira przez Rebekah (podanie krwi) i Klausa (zabicie), a tym samym jej ciało staje się ciałem nieśmiertelnego, co uniemożliwia Esther wykonywanie magii. Zdolności |-|Jako wampir (obecnie)= Niektóre z tych zdolności stają się mocniejsze, kiedy wampir jest starszy i pije dużo ludzkiej krwi. *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami własnymi oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów - '''mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. *'Zażywanie werbeny''' - można zażywać werbenę, by się na nią uodpornić. |-|Jako czarownica (dawniej)= *'Opętanie' - akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na zewnętrznych źródłach prądu. *'Prekognicja' - akt przepowiadania przyszłych wydarzeń opartych z percepcji pozazmysłowej. *'Perswazja' - czarownice mogą kontrolować oraz manipulować umysłami ludzi. *'Zadawanie bólu' - akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom. *'Kontrola nad żywiołami' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami powietrza, ziemi, ognia, i wody.ce. *'Rzucanie zaklęć' - akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa, lub rytuału, itd. *'Telekineza' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ. *'Termokineza' - zwiększenie temperatury krwi do stanu wrzenia przez umysłowy wpływ. Jak na razie Davina jest jedyną czarownicą, która może tego dokonać. *'Sporządzanie eliksirów '- akt mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. *'Umiejętności sensoryczne' - niektóre czarownice, jak Davina, są w stanie zmysłowo wykryć magię. *'Nadzwyczajne dary' - niektóre czarownice posiadają dar od natury, który jest wyłącznie ich cechą. Sophie Deveraux miała dar przepowiadania kiedy dziewczyna jest w ciąży. Słabości |-|Jako wampir (obecnie)= *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena '- po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde '- owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. |-|Jako czarownica (dawniej)= *'Niedowierzanie' - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy. *'Śmiertelność' - oparta z faktu, że czarownice są wciąż ludzkie, dzielą wiele z takich samych słabości jako nie-nadprzyrodzone istoty (np. wiek, ścięcie głowy, choroba, sercowe niepowodzenie, uduszenie, itd.) *'Nadużywanie czarów' - nadmierne wykorzystanie czarów może doprowadzić czarownicę do śmierci przez nadmierny wysiłek. Wystąpienia The Originals: Sezon 2: *''Every Mother's Son'' (ona sama/opętana przez Esther) *''Live and Let Die'' (opętana przez Esther) *''Red Door'' (opętana przez Esther) *''The Wheel Inside the Wheel'' (opętana przez Esther) *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' (opętana przez Esther) *''The Map of Moments'' (opętana przez Esther) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (opętana przez Esther) *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' (opętana przez Esther) Ciekawostki *W odcinku Every Mother's Son, została opętana przez Esther. *W odcinku The Map of Moments została nakarmiona krwią Rebekah i zabita przez Klausa, co spowodowało, że stała się wampirem. Galeria Lenore 2x03.gif Lenore busy 2x03.gif Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Rodowód Rebekah Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie